1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to lighting assemblies having decorative attachments or other elements and methods of assembling lighting assemblies having decorative elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of lighting fixtures and other lighting assemblies include surface mounted, table mounted, pendant, cove, ceiling-mounted, etc, lighting assemblies with the chandelier being one of the most beautiful and possibly the most fragile lighting assembly.
The more elegant lighting fixtures and other lighting assemblies, such as the chandelier, utilize decorative elements that add beauty to the lighting assembly and function to help manage distribution of light through reflection or refraction of the light emanating from the individual light sources (e.g., light bulbs). The chandelier, in particular, includes a fixture base including multiple arms, which, in turn, each generally have at least one light source highlighted or otherwise enhanced by multiple decorative elements.
These decorative elements can take various forms, to include beads, bobeches, leafs, etc. which can be made, for example, from fragile materials including glass and lead crystal. Although a desired feature which provides elegance to the lighting assembly, these decorative elements are easily damaged, and thus, can be a frequent source of customer complaints, and a source of frustration for both the shipper/manufacturer and the customer.
For example, when the entire lighting assembly is shipped preassembled, one or more of the decorative elements are often broken or damaged during shipment, particularly when the decorative elements are attached to extended arms of the fixture base. The delicateness of some of the decorative elements, particularly crystal leaves, for example, has led many shippers/manufacturers to either connect the decorative elements to the arms of the fixture base of the lighting assembly using a collapsible mechanism, or to pre-wrap the decorative elements individually for shipment, and require assembly upon arrival at the destination, either by agents of the shipper or manufacturer, or by the customer.
The use of a collapsible mechanism, or use of various other spring-type connection devices, for that matter, whether pre-installed, or provided for post-delivery installation, often proves inadequate due to difficulties in adjusting spring tension, the tendency to wear out, an excessive stiffness in the springs, or a lack of sufficient stiffness—resulting in a “wilting” of the leaves. Providing mechanical fasteners and requiring assembly by agents of the shipper or manufacturer, on the other hand, although likely providing an enhanced perception of value, can substantially add to the cost of the lighting assembly.
In contrast, requiring the customer to assemble the lighting assembly, him/herself, when tools are required to perform the assembly, can result in a reduced perception of value. That is, customers generally expect to receive fragile items separately, and expect to have to separately position ornamental or decorative elements of a fragile nature, by band, on the arms of the lighting assembly—not really considering this to fall under the category of “some assembly required.” The same customers, however, may be hostile to the requirement for actually using mechanical tools to install the decorative elements, and may not understand how to properly do so, or may damage the decorative elements during installation if not accomplished properly. Further, the customer performing tire assembly may find great difficulty in properly aligning the decorative elements, which can reflect poorly on both the quality of the specific lighting assembly being assembled, and on the particular type of lighting assembly, in general, as the poorly assembled fixture may result in a negative advertisement of that particular lighting assembly product or product line. Such can result in a significant loss of sales.
Additionally, the decorative elements typically require removal for proper cleaning. The use of tools or the requirement to disconnect complicated mechanical components can, however, result in damage to the decorative elements during the removal or cleaning, and can result in improper reinstallation and/or damage during reassembly after removal for cleaning.
Recognized by the inventors, therefore, is the need for lighting assemblies including a fixture base and multiple decorative elements, particularly fragile elements: which can be individually and securely packaged to prevent shipping damage; which do not require attachment to the fixture base via complicated mechanical components prone to maladjustment and/or prone to wearing out over time; which do not require tools for assembly or disassembly; and which can be readily aligned in the proper position.